


Ordinary

by halfley



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Painting, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, Romance, celebrity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfley/pseuds/halfley
Summary: Keanu Reeves x OC!! (posted on tumblr on the blog: solariumss)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is/was originally posted on tumblr. I decided to post it here to give my readers a "masterpost" if you will. I don't have a posting schedule and I don't write this story every day. So updates are very very slow. The summary is non existent because I have no summary.   
I have heard, so far, that the torture and cliffhangers are real with this one and well... torture. Enjoy!!

Tilly hurried to the platform and hopped onto the train. The cart was empty and aside from a few passengers, she was the only one. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked around, her breathing heavy from the running.   
Paintbrushes stuck out from her brown leather bag and paint smears were all over her face and hands. On her right hand was a soft yellow and red stain that bled into an orange. She tried to hide her face and stood with her back facing the rest of the cart. Her jeans were covered in even more stains. Reds, greens and yellows overlapped. A woman behind her scoffed and mumbled, Tilly reached for the messy bun on her head while rolling her eyes. Another up-townie looking down on her hobby. A hobby she wanted to turn into her job. She loved painting and she would keep painting until her fingers cramped up and fell off.

Slowly but surely, the cart emptied out and she noticed a man standing next to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, noticing the suit jacket and his height. At best, she reached his chest but not in her converse. Tilly focused on the building passing by in nothing more than a blur, when the man cleared his throat. Tilly looked at him and his dark eyes looked in her own. She felt how she widened her eyes and quickly composed herself, causing the man to smile. He looked at her left hand that hung by her side and her pants, "Are you a painter?"

Tilly was surprised by his question, not because it would have been obvious but because no one seemed interested in her hobby. She smiled and looked back at the doors, a blush creeping on her cheeks, "Yes." She pouted for a brief moment and looked at him again, "What gave it away? The hands or the pants?" The man looked at her pants again, "Both," he responded.

He looked back at the doors and for a moment it was quiet. Maybe because one question seemed to linger in the air, neither asked nor answered. When the man realized the question would never be asked he looked at Tilly again, "Uhm..." Tilly felt the awkwardness creep up on her and said rather bluntly, "I don't know you, sir." She caught on to the tone she used and quickly added, "Sorry. But I really don't know you. Should I recognize you?" The man shook his head chuckling, "No." For once he didn't get recognized by someone. It felt nice. It felt peaceful.

Silence fell between them again. Tilly balled her fists and bit her lip, silence was the worst.

"Do you paint portraits?" The man asked. Tilly glanced at him briefly, "Oh. No, not just portraits. I paint a lot of things. I suck at objects. Especially bananas. They're the worst," Tilly chuckled. She wiggled with her fingers and the man asked, "Want to sit down?" Tilly jumped on that chance, "Yes, please!" He chuckled and they both sat down opposite of the doors.   
"So bananas," the man continued. Tilly smiled, "Yeah, I can't paint them. At all. But I love to make abstract paintings. Usually my portraits are too colourful or dark and with abstract paintings you can go either way." The man nodded in response. Tilly turned to him, "What do you do, if you don't mind me asking." The man folded his hands in his lap and looked at them, "I'm an actor." Tilly's eyes grew the size of saucers, "An actor? Really? Wow, that must be tough." The man frowned and looked at her, "What makes you say that?" Tilly shrugged, "Well, the paparazzi. They just make pictures even if you order a coffee at Starbucks. I wouldn't be surprised if they try and take a picture while you're on the toilet." That made the man chuckle.

He sighed, "Yeah, that's hard at times." Tilly bit her lip and fiddles with her hands, "So uhm, what movies did you play in?" The man smiled, "The Matrix for example. And recently John Wick two." Tilly frowned, she had heard of both movies but had never watched them. In fact, she didn't even know who the man was. Why would she? She was never caught up on Hollywood gossip and news. She had no idea who dated who. She had no idea what movies were coming out when. In fact, she had recently watched a movie that came out in 2016. Not realizing it had been a year and she had missed out on so many movies. Even her ipod was old enough to be called ancient. The music on it betrayed her lack of knowledge even more. Early to late 2000's music was scattered all over. From western pop to asian pop. But that was all, nothing else revealed anything about her. Maybe the stains and the nervous smiles when people discussed new movies.

The man suddenly got up as the train stopped. Tilly looked at him, "Is this your stop?" The man looked at her, "Yeah." Tilly couldn't help herself and almost pouted. The man looked at the doors and sat back down, "I can walk back." Tilly's head snapped towards him, "Are you crazy? That's what... three blocks?" The man shrugged, "So what? You'll be alone." Tilly pointed her thumb at the empty seats next to her, "My stop is the next one." The man smiled, "Then I'll keep you company."

And so it happened that the man and Tilly talked. They talked about anything and everything. Tilly had never laughed so much in her life and when the train stopped one last time, Tilly felt sad. As if the sun had been ripped from the cart and clouds hung over them in doom and gloom. Tilly stood up, the man followed her to the doors. They both got off and as he made his way to the stairs leading to the streets above, Tilly said, "Thank you. Goodnight." The man turned around and said, "It was nice meeting you." Tilly felt a blush creep on her cheeks, "Same." As they parted ways, Tilly couldn't help but think about him. How his voice sounded, his dark eyes and the way the kindness of his soul had seeped through the entire time. How he listened to every word and complimented her sketches.

And without knowing it, Tilly's steps were bouncing with happiness as butterflies stirred in her stomach. Their wings brushing softly against her soul.

When she reached the apartment, Hailey was waiting on the couch with a glass of red wine in her hand, "Ah the lost painter of New York returns home!" Tilly laughed and Hailey raised her eyebrows, "Is that the laugh? The laugh of a girl in love?" Tilly closed the door behind her and shook her head, "No. I just... Maybe." Hailey patted the empty seat next to her, "Do tell!" Tilly dropped her bag at the door and pulled her jeans off. She grabbed the pair of sweat pants she had dropped on the floor that morning and put them on while hopping to the couch. She sighed and sat down, "I talked to this man. The type you see women write about. You know, tall dark and handsome. He was a very good listener and complimented all my sketches. He even asked if I could draw him something small." Hailey's eyebrows flew to her hairline, "And you didn't ask his number?" Tilly laughed, "Why should I? I'll only see him once." Hailey poured Tilly a glass, "My dear, it's time you got a boyfriend and you just lost your chance." Tilly sipped from the wine and shrugged, "Maybe..." Hailey looked at her, "Maybe? Don't tease me woman!" Tilly smiled beaming with confidence, "He asked to see me tomorrow." Hailey screamed, "That's great! Where?" Tilly, still beaming with confidence said, "The station." Hailey's excitement faded away, "The station? Why? Did he look suspicious? Is he going to kill you? Do you need pepper spray?" Tilly shook her head, "No. He's an actor." Hailey was completely confused. She blinked and stood up, "So an actor asked you to meet at the station. But neither one of you know each other. Yet, you agreed?" Tilly nodded. Hailey grabbed her glass and drunk from her wine, walking back and forth. Tilly put her glass down and said, "He played a role in the Matrix movie and John Wick two." Hailey spit her wine out and coughed. She wiped her mouth clean with the back of her hand and put her glass down. In long strides she made it over to Tilly and grabbed her shoulders. Hailey's eyes pierced into Tilly's. The latter not knowing what was happening but Hailey exclaimed, "You mean to tell me you talked to Keanu Reeves?! Tall, dark and handsome is Keanu-most-beautiful-soul-in-the-universe-Reeves?!" Tilly slowly nodded, "I guess... Who is this Keanu Reeves person anyway?" Hailey groaned and grabbed her phone from the coffee table and showed Tilly an image. Tilly looked at Hailey, "I was talking to him?" Hailey nodded furiously, "Yes!" Tilly looked at the image again and said, "Yeah, he's handsome." Hailey groaned again and sat back down on the couch, "Handsome? He's hot! Don't tell me you don't think he's hot." Tilly shrugged, "He has nice eyes." Hailey grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed into it. She threw it at Tilly who grabbed it and lowered it. Hailey looked at Tilly, "You're lucky he didn't get swarmed by paparazzi. Do you know how many fan girls try to take a picture of his house? They even swim in his pool!" Tilly stuck out her tongue, "That's gross! Who would invade someone's privacy like that? It's just a human." Hailey nodded, "True but my point is, you talked to Keanu Reeves. Every other girl would die or faint." Tilly stood up and picked up her glass, walking to her room shrugging. Hailey grabbed her glass and said, "I envy you. You have no idea what half of Hollywood is doing. You're lucky." Tilly closed her bedroom door and mumbled, "I doubt it..."


	2. Chapter 2

Tilly made her way to the subway station. Her conversation with Hailey still lingering in her head. She did start wondering why the man chose to meet at a station. 

She shivered, calling him Keanu just felt weird. After she had closed her bedroom door, Tilly had spent almost the whole night looking him up on the internet. Something she never did. Once she realized the man was okay, she rummaged through her closet to find an outfit to wear. Hailey had raised an eyebrow and smiled as Tilly walked out of the apartment.

As she reached the stairs, Tilly continuously balled her fist and relaxed. Trying to calm herself down before walking down the stairs that led to the platform. Passersby walked past her, annoyed and mumbling something she couldn't quite hear. When she did go down the stairs, Tilly realized how nervous she really was. Her palms were sweaty, she had butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking. She slowly breathed in and out, but the nerves didn't fade away as fast as she wanted them to. She kept walking and spotted the man, or rather Keanu, standing against the wall. His head down and a cap on his head. Tilly shook her head, if that was his excuse for a disguise, he needed a new one. Tilly walked up to him and to be sure it was really him, she stood next to him and waited. 

She took a deep breath and asked him, "It's a bit chilly this morning isn't it?" The man turned his head in such a way that he was looking at her but it was still lowered enough for others not to pay attention. The man smiled and held out a helmet, "I thought you wouldn't come. Want to join me for a ride?" Tilly looked at the helmet, "On what?" The man chuckled and walked outside, Tilly following. 

Outside, she saw a motorcycle. She gasped and looked back at the man, "A motorcycle?" The man nodded as he switched the cap for a helmet of his own. Tilly carefully approached the motorcycle, "I have never been on a motorcycle." She put on the helmet and thanked the her from the past for picking out a pair of jeans last night. As she swung her much tinier leg across the seat, sitting down and making sure her helmet was on right; the man said, "Hold on tight ok?" Tilly nodded and managed to get an ok, but her voice shook with the nerves and the bit of fear she felt. She hear the motor roar to life and she swung herself forward, wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing her eyes shut. 

Keanu couldn't help but smile and softly tapped Tilly's hands to let her know everything was going to be fine. 

He drove off and he could hear a tiny shriek behind him. 

Tilly realized soon that the man didn't bother to drive crazy. She had seen men pass her by on the streets, accelerating just to impress her or another woman on the streets. But this guy? He drove carefully. Making sure she could get used to it, he even checked up on her from time to time. At one such checkpoint, they had stopped due to a traffic light. Tilly softly cursed at it for turning red. 

The man looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Are you okay?" Tilly could make out the words above the roaring motors from other vehicles and nodded. She yelled back, "Yes!"

As the light jumped on green, she screamed internally a well resounding 'no'. 

They finally stopped at less busy area of New York. Leaving the busy city streets far behind them. Keanu helped her off from the motorcycle and watched as she wobbled on her legs. He looked around and guided her to a bench, "You sure you're ok?" 

Tilly smiled at the concern in his face, "As I told you at that traffic light, yeah. I just haven't been on a motorcycle before." Keanu raised an eyebrow and Tilly rolled her eyes, "Fine. I'm not. It was scary." He chuckled and sat down next to her, "It's fine. First times are always scary."

Tilly sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Reeves. It's just… I haven't been on a motorcycle and I- I didn't want to sound badass. Because I'm not badass. My roommate knows I'm not and she told me to be careful because she thought you were going to kill me. As if you were lying to me about who you were." Keanu chuckled, a smile spreading across his lips, "I assure you, I'm who I say I am." Tilly nodded, "I know… I looked you up online." Keanu raised an eyebrow, "And?" Tilly looked at him, "You must be the kindest man on earth." Keanu laughed and looked at her, "Thank you." He looked down at his hands and Tilly noticed how his cheeks turned pink. She laid a hand on his and asked, "Did I say something wrong Mr. Reeves?" Keanu looked up and frowned, "No. But I rather you call me Keanu." Tilly's mouth curled into an 'o' shape and she nodded, "Sorry." 

For a while they sat there in silence, neither knowing what to say. Until Tilly looked at him and asked, "So Keanu, why did you decide to meet with me? Wasn't yesterday supposed to be a one time thing?" Keanu looked at Tilly, "I guess I wanted to risk it." Tilly looked at him, confused, "Risk what?" Keanu smiled, "Risk all of this to talk to you. I don't know, you seem like one of those people that view the world differently." Tilly chuckled, "I view the world through the eyes of an artist. Aside from that I view it the same as you and everyone else does." Keanu looked up at the sky and sighed, "Are you sure about that?" Tilly looked in front of her, "I don't know. I see the colours. I see how the sun filters through the trees. That golden hue…" Keanu looked at her, as if he saw her for the very first time. As if that golden hue was stroking her skin and adding a glow. But there was no such glow. Just grey clouds huddled together and making the world a sad, depressing place. 

But he did see the glow around her. The smile that appeared as she closed her eyes and talked about the seasons the only way an artist did. How beautiful spring was, how autumn felt like warmth and a fire spreading across the land. How winter turned the earth into a kingdom of white and frost. How summer brushed the innocence of spring away. He heard every word she said, saw every image she conjured and could see her painting a spring landscape, wearing a sundress and standing in grass. Barefooted. 

The sudden beat of his heart and the warmth that spread from his chest to his toes and fingertips, made him all too aware of his surroundings. 

His heart skipped a beat and for a split second he wanted to run away. Keep her away from the spotlight. But as she sat there, eyes closed and smiling. This he didn't want to forget. And she may not have noticed, but people that passed them by saw how he looked at her. Eyes big with wonder, lips up in a smile. He was admiring her. The way she saw the world. Blind to its cruel ways yet aware of it at the same time. Maybe he had found what he had been looking for all these years. An equal. Someone with a heart as kind as his and a soul bright enough to light up the darkest of days. 

Tilly looked at him, he was staring at her. The way none of her boyfriends had stared at her. A look she recognized but couldn't place, "What?" 

Keanu shook his head, "Nothing." 

They left the bench behind them not long after. Following their noses to a local bakery and buying too much pastries. They talked vividly about everything and anything. How Keanu's days were more of a routine. Him, asking to see Tilly paint. To see her paintings. How Tilly's dreams ruled her life and how hard she worked to achieve her goal: having her art presented in a gallery. To have her art sold for millions. To have people wonder what it all meant. To see them get lost in the swirls and strokes of her brushes. 

How Keanu despised the tourists on their tour back home. The cameras clicking and flashing away. As if they had never seen him before, yet he appeared on their screens all the time. Big and small. His face plastered across the streets. Billboards and movie posters. Even he couldn't escape his own face and the multiple articles in the tabloids. 

And before they even realized it, they were meeting regularly. Tilly got used to the motorcycle rides, even spreading her arms and laughing on one of those rides. No car in sight and the trees passing them in green blurs. 

The mundane activities they both enjoyed. From a picnic to a walk down Central Park. Only to ending it all in front of Tilly's apartment door. 

How long had they been standing there? Keanu's dark locks falling next to his face, like curtains. Trying their best to hide his face. Tilly looking up, considering standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. But they didn't move. Welcoming the silence as if they had been surrounded in sounds. Sounds too loud and too chaotic. But the only sound they heard was the beating of their heart in their ears. Each other's breathing. And then he leaned forward. 

Tilly's eyes widened. Keanu was towering over her and god she had read so many books about this very moment. Yet she stood there frozen to the ground and trying to figure out what he was doing. He stopped halfway, making sure she was okay with what he was planning to do. Tilly bit her bottom lip and that was his answer. As he decided to close the gap between them completely. It seemed to happen in slow motion. 

He could feel her breath tickling his lips as she parted hers. As his lips brushed hers after what seemed to be decades, the door to the apartment got swung open and both saw a figure standing in the doorway. Shocked at the scene playing out in front of her. Keanu let his head hang and Tilly smiled, cursing Hailey. Who was still standing there. Shocked. 

Keanu looked at Tilly and said, "I should go." Tilly nodded and he pressed a kiss softly against her forehead. He looked at Hailey and greeted her. He turned around and walked away. 

Once he was out of sight, Tilly turned as red as a tomato and Hailey pulled her inside, closing the door. Followed by squealing and a bug that nearly squeezed the air out of Tilly's lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

The Forehead Kiss from the hallway, still lingered in Tilly's head as she kept meeting up with Keanu. By now, they had developed a way to avoid paparazzi but were still wary of every street corner and camera. Keeping their hands next to their sides, or they held food. But as the days went by, that all seemed to disappear. Keanu's arm seemed to disappear behind Tilly's back more often, never touching her but she could always sense it. It made her feel safe. 

Hailey had become more noisy. Always asking what they were up to. Tilly had found it annoying at first. But eventually loosened up about it. 

On one of their many unspoken dates, Tilly had started talking about going to a museum. See what the greatest artists of the world had painted and how. She was especially interested in going to France to visit The Louvre. Keanu had smiled and watched her talk about Paris. How she lit up and almost floated around. He admired that about her. The way she talked about places she wanted to visit. 

Tilly had it easier. No cameras, no movie contracts. Tilly was free. And they way she talked about them made his heart flutter. 

How she would love to treat him, buying crepes. A boat trip on the Seine. Flying to Italy and visiting Rome. Venice. All the romantic places. With him. Keanu's smile turned into a sad one when he realized that wouldn't happen. He was constantly busy. If he wasn't filming a movie, he was hanging around. Enjoying his life. Alone. 

**\- -**

When Keanu dropped her off in front of the apartment building, neither of them noticed the large lens pointed at them. Neither of them heard the click that followed. 

Keanu pressed his lips on Tilly's. Her palms were pressed against his chest, his arms were wrapped around her waist. It was a kiss most people wouldn't show the public. Yet, people saw. Women giggled, men frowned. Everyone was aware of the man towering above the girl. Everyone noticed the age difference. Whether it was big or small wasn't clear. 

Keanu broke the kiss, "You should go inside. I'm pretty sure Hailey is watching us." Tilly chuckled and looked at him. Her eyes sparkling with adoration and love, "You're right." Keanu smiled at her and she smiled back. He let go of her and walked away. Tilly watched him until he was no longer in sight. 

She walked inside and walked into her apartment. Hailey turned around from the window, "Oh my god! That was such a sweet kiss!" Tilly closed the door behind her, "I felt electricity all over and butterflies. A lot of butterflies in my stomach." Hailey walked up to Tilly and took her hands in her own, "Chinese?" Tilly smiled and squeezed Hailey's, "You know me so well!" 

After dinner, Tilly went to bed early. Which meant: A chick flick and a bowl of popcorn. Butter and sugar. Separated of course. 

Eventually Tilly fell asleep seated against her pillows. Her laptop on her lap, playing the credits of the second movie. A Keanu movie this time. Not a chick flick. Hailey peeked her head inside the room and smiled, she walked up to Tilly closing the laptop. She put the device away and layed Tilly down. Covering her up with the duvet. Once she knew Tilly was tucked in, she left. 

The next morning, Tilly found Hailey staring at a magazine. Her eyes wide and ignoring Tilly. Tilly put her hair in a bun and grabbed the magazine from Hailey. She looked at the picture. 

Right there. Keanu was kissing her. They were a bit blurry around the edges. But the enlarged picture wasn't the only thing. There was a short article underneath. And a headline. 

_ 'Who is Keanu Reeves dating?' _

Tilly sat down and looked at Hailey, "Now what?" Hailey shrugged, "The paparazzi will be following you two everywhere. Take pictures, write articles. The media will be all over this. Not to mention the internet."

Tilly groaned, "I don't want this. I don't want to end up in magazines. I don't want to be photographed. I don't want this. I can't do this." Hailey watched Tilly's expression change. Shock got replaced by panic. Hailey laid her hand on Tilly's, "Calm down. We don't know what will happen yet. Anything could happen." 

Tilly wasn't sure. She wasn't sure at all. What if this would ruin everything?


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't stay at one picture. Picture after picture popped up on the internet. Article after article appeared online, wondering who she was. Who was she indeed? The zoomed in pictures didn't do her lack of fashion sense any good. And the many kisses she saw as she scrolled down on her laptop, were one of many. All the same. He always leaned in and embraced her in a way that made her feel like she was made out of porcelain. 

But who was she? Who was she to him? Tilly never heard him outright say it. By now she had expected a bouquet of red roses, a candlelit dinner and a steamy night where the stars were the only witnesses. Aside from the moon that would cast a pale light into the room. Both of them sound asleep. 

But that never happened. They couldn't. Her life existed of stolen kisses in parks, in alleyways and every other place that offered at least some form of privacy. Tilly often woke up at night after dreaming about getting caught. Paparazzi flashing their cameras and her following Keanu down an alleyway. Most of the time it ended up in a dead end. Other times, the dead end would disappear and they would drive off on his motorcycle. 

But this? She had finally opened the various social media platforms she was active on. The questions she saw were different. Much different. Her dreams had turned into a nightmare. 

'Who does she think he is?'

'She doesn't look like an actress…'

'Keanu can do better!'

'Who is this tramp?!'

'Nooo! Keanu what are you doing!'

Some people were nice. 

'Look at them! So cute!'

'Hun! Sign me up for that wedding!'

'Go Keanu go!'

'True love? Yeah, this is true love. This is picture you see in the dictionary!'

Others… were judging them.

'How old is she?'

'Is she of legal age?'

'This is so gross!'

'Gross. Go die bitch!'

'Age gap of the century!'

Tilly slammed the laptop shut and groaned. Hailey looked at her, "Don't mind them. They don't know anything. They have no idea what your relationship is like."

Tilly rolled her eyes and looked at Hailey, "Is there even a relationship to speak off? He hasn't said those three words. He hasn't taken me to his place. There hasn't been any…" Tilly stopped talking. Hailey raised an eyebrow, "Sexy times?" Tilly nodded. Hailey laughed, "He might be careful. He is a celebrity." Tilly looked at the silver laptop. She opened it again and got greeted by notifications. 

Emails, messages, they all poured into her inboxes. 

'DIE BITCH'

'KEANU IS MINE.'

'Miss Benson, this is X from this newspaper…'

'Miss Benson can we get an interview with you about your relationship with Mr Reeves?'

Tilly stood up and grabbed her coat. She walked out and left Hailey in the apartment, stunned. She had snatched the bag that passed for her handbag and pulled out her phone. She dialled the number she had gotten from Keanu. It wasn't his actual number and she understood why he had given it to her. 

She held it to her ear and after two rings, his voice answered, "Hello?"

"Is it always like this? The mean comments, the articles." 

She heard him sigh, "Tilly...I'm sorry." 

Tilly kept walking through the streets, "How can you even handle it? No privacy, girls screaming over every picture, pictures of private moments…" 

Tilly didn't hear him. She only heard the faint sound of a tv. Until he responded, "I'll send you the address of my hotel. We can talk. I don't care if they take pictures. We need to talk. You need me." Tilly nodded and they both hung up. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the text. She smiled and started walking with more confidence. 

The ride up in the elevator, however, was less confident. Not only did Tilly pass the wrong floor and take one flight of stairs up, she also had to explain to an elderly couple why she was looking at her phone a flustered. 

Not that he sent her anything she wouldn't want to see without her consent. But. The text she got made her fluster nonetheless.

What girl wouldn't get all flustered when her boyfriend sends her a text saying he wants to see her, now. Well, not in a demanding way but more of a: 'Where are you? Can't wait to see you' way. 

Tilly heard the elevator ding and as she got out, she saw the back of his head peek out from his room. Looking away from the elevator, searching for her. Tilly smiled and walked up to him on her tip toes. As soon as she was close enough she asked, "Looking for someone sir?" His head snapped towards her, followed by an arm. He pulled her inside and looked the door. 

Her back touching it and their noses inches apart. She stared up in his eyes and she felt her whole being getting swallowed up by them. If eyes were the window to the soul, his was burning. Yearning. For her. The room felt heavy, as if the pressure inside grew ten times. In reality they were tip toeing the line. A line, that once crossed, they couldn't go back to. 

Did Tilly want to cross it? Risking everything up until now? Yes. Did he want to cross it? Of course. He was basically begging her to set him free. To release him. So she did. 

She stuck her fingers in the pockets of his pants and pulled him closer. Her hands wandering up to his neck and ending up grabbing a hand full of his hair. 

Lips touching, arms wandering. The line was crossed. There was no going back now. It was official. Minus those three words. Keanu picked her up and walked to the bed. Laying her down softly. As if she was something delicate. Something fragile. And in that split moment, when the kiss was broken, Tilly heard him say it. He mumbled it. But it sounded more like a sigh. As if he had no idea he would be able to find love again after all those years. 

Clothes ended up on the ground, followed by the pillows. "Who needs these anyway?" He had asked. Tilly had giggled. She had done this so many times, but with him. With him it felt new. As if she was back in school. In her uniform. Hearing the rumours about a classmate spread like a wildfire. Sneaking her boyfriend in her bedroom one night, rain pouring from the clouds. Typical London weather. Typical England weather. Her mother was out, drinking with a friend. Her father? A business trip to Hawaii he had said. In actuality, he was orchestrating their anniversary trip. The last trip they would make though. 

Tilly pushed the thought of her parents' divorce away. No one wanted to think about a divorce while kissing the person you loved. Unless you were contemplating a divorce and the one you were kissing wasn't your husband or wife. 

\-----

Tilly was sleeping in the bed. The sheets covering her up. Her hair was a mess and she probably had to sneak out in the morning. They had spent a whole day in his hotel room. Ordering room service, watching tv and talking. If they didn't have to leave the bed, they didn't. And when they didn't, there was no talking involved. 

Keanu looked at her. She was beautiful. He had turned on the light on his bedside table and was reading a book. The light lit up Tilly's back. Her face obscured by the night. He smiled and went back to reading. Making sure Tilly wasn't cold at times. Eventually he fell asleep too. If he had stayed awake a bit longer he would have felt Tilly snuggle up against his chest. Searching for warmth. 

That's how they slept until morning. Until Tilly tip toed out of the room, took the elevator to the lobby and walked home. She was thankful the staff didn't ask questions or raised an eyebrow. But by now everyone knew that when someone left a building in the same outfit as they entered, the next day, they more than likely stayed the night. Tilly only hoped Hailey wouldn't start asking questions. 

Tilly was lucky. Hailey didn't ask any questions. She just smiled and handed Tilly a cup of coffee. Afterwards, Tilly sent a text to Keanu: 'Sorry for sneaking out. But not every single human was awake so… Maybe there's no photograph of it?' 

His response to that was: 'Don't worry. It'll be fine. Last night was fun.'

'Fun? It was … amazing.'

'Did you calm down?'

'Yes. Maybe I should panic more often?'

'Maybe you should.'

'Oh? Should I now? Let's see… AAAAH A SPIDER!' 

'Ask Hailey to kill it? ;)'

'Hilarious…'


	5. Chapter 5

The night with Keanu in his hotel room seemed like a daydream compared to what Tilly was staring at. They had found her social media. Once again, she was bombarded with messages and posts. Links to websites that had her head, from an article, displayed with horrible sentences. Horrible names. Tilly closed the laptop and grabbed her mug. The coffee had grown cold but it still helped with the bitter taste in her mouth. 

The bitter taste of disgust, fear and the urge to hide. The urge to close the curtains, disconnect her phone. Break the connection she has with the outside world.   
The messages, those names, the sites, they all haunted her head. Swarming around her like bees. She had to get out of the apartment. She stood up, the chair falling on the ground. She grabbed her coat and keys and walked out. She needed air. She needed goddamn air. She walked down the streets. No goal in mind. 

Every person that glanced at her, however, made it worse. Whispers, glances and giggles. Tilly started running. She had to get out of there. Now.  
She ran and ran until her lungs hurt. She sat down on a bench and started crying. Her cries silencing the footsteps that approached her. A flash alerted her and she looked at the man. His camera pointed at her, he looked at her and asked, "Why are you crying? Did you and Keanu broke up? Mind looking in front of you? It would be an excellent shot!" Tilly snorted, "Leave me alone! Go away!!" The man whistled and more paparazzi showed up, their cameras flashing.   
Tilly screamed and ran away. She ran back to her apartment and straight to her room. 

Grabbing her suitcase she threw all the clothes she could find inside. Grabbing another bag she stuffed the rest of her clothes inside. A smaller bag had all her toiletries: toothpaste, toothbrush, makeup, brushes, everything. She walked out of the bathroom and got greeted by Hailey. 

Hailey looked at her, "What are you- Tilly!" Hailey stood up and walked over to Tilly who started crying again, "What's wrong Tilly?"  
Tilly looked at her, shrugging, "They're at it again. Now they have sites. I can't do this. I really can't. I'm going home. To my mother!"   
Hailey watched helplessly as Tilly packed her things and looked up the earliest flight to London. To the home she had left behind to chase a dream. Even painting couldn’t help Tilly forget. She had cracked under the many comments and messages. And now, it was time for Tilly to go home. To leave the daydream behind and run to the one person that could offer her more than a chick flick evening. Her mother. Hailey had seen Grace once.  
The woman had smiled at her and told Hailey to take care of her daughter. Hailey had smiled back and nodded. Looking at the shy and scared twenty something standing in front of her, reduced to a small little girl. Knowing the one person that raised her would leave her behind with a stranger. Hailey had hugged Tilly and said, “It’s going to be okay.” Grace had left and Hailey had given Tilly a tour around the apartment.   
That night, Hailey had sat on Tilly’s bed with her and they had devoured popcorn and watched movies until they both fell asleep. It was then their friendship bloomed. And now, gosh, three years later. Maybe more, Hailey watched her best friend leave. She couldn’t ignore the knot in her stomach and the hole in her chest. Tilly turned to Hailey, her eyes bloodshot and puffy, “I’ll call. I promise.” Hailey nodded and hugged Tilly, “Make sure you take time for yourself okay? And don’t keep yourself locked up in that house. It wouldn’t do Grace any good.” Tilly chuckled, “I’ll try.” 

Tilly walked to the door and looked at Hailey one last time, “I’m sorry. I just-” Hailey nodded, “I understand. I wouldn’t be able to handle it either. I can’t believe they can.” Tilly shrugged, “They grow up with it. They’re seeing it every day.” Hailey nodded and watched Tilly walk out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

Hailey sank to her knees, this was his fault. He should have kept her out of the spotlight. He should have done everything in his power to keep her out of it. Hailey got up and found a note where Tilly had scribbled his number on. With one message, to her. To Hailey.   
‘Don’t be angry with him. Don’t hate him. Just let him know.’  
Hailey put the number in her phone and sent one text to Keanu, one single line. 

‘She left. H.’


	6. Chapter 6

Her mother's home, her home, seemed like a warm welcome compared to the apartment she had left behind. Tilly had locked herself into her bedroom, only allowing her mother inside. In the past few days, Tilly hadn't touched her social media accounts. She called Hailey when she could but avoided her laptop and social media apps like the plague. She even stopped painting. 

Tilly had smiled seeing the paintings her six year-old self had made. A yellow flower. Stick figures with two lines for hair. A tree. Her mother had kept them all. The hallway from the door to the kitchen showed a timeline. From the six year-old paintings to the more abstract ones she painted now. The staircase that took up half the hallway and made it so only one person could walk back and forth, lead up to her mother's bedroom first. Tilly's was on the left. 

Her bedroom held pictures and books on her favourite artists: Van Gogh, Monet, Goya. All painted differently. She had a love for abstract art herself but never ignored the oil paints in her wardrobe, at the bottom. She had once spilled paint and now the bottom of her wardrobe had dried paint seeping from underneath the doors. It was the only oak wooden piece of furniture that got spared. The rest had been painted white when she turned fifteen. 

  
  


Tilly sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. It was still turned off, the black screen staring back at her. Her finger hovered over the on and off button. It had been a couple of days. Maybe she should just turn it on? Maybe things had died down? She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut and pressed the button. The laptop buzzed to life the same time her phone lit up. Tilly looked at it, a text from Hailey. Tilly frowned in confusion. Hailey was supposed to be asleep, why was she still awake? She opened the text message and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. There, black on white and the length of a paragraph or two… was a text message Tilly hadn't expected to see. 

_ 'T, he has been doing interviews non stop. Mentioning he's dating a girl and that they're happy. The internet went wild. This time they didn't hate on you. In fact, you have a few fans. They're bashing the haters and supporting the both of you. The media has been looking for you. K on the other hand has been ringing me non stop. Asking how you are. He wants to talk. He wants to see you. He's worried T.' _

Tilly stared at the text message. She had expected him to go back to his life. Back to acting. She hadn't expected him to try and find her through interviewers. She laid her phone down and searched the internet. Interview after interview popped up. Her social media was flooded with people supporting her and Keanu as Hailey had said. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

But she knew better. They would love her now, only to hate her once Keanu had stopped doing the interviews. They would hate her for hurting him and start a witch hunt. Tilly sighed and leaned against her pillows. She had missed these fluffy clouds. She had missed falling asleep with her head almost sinking into them and being surrounded by clouds. Tilly stared at her ceiling, maybe things weren't so bad? The internet could be a toxic place to be on but it also brought people together. It erased country borders and brought people from all over the world closer together. That's what she loved about the internet. The friendships. 

However, across the ocean things weren’t as good or looking up. Things were getting depressing. Hailey looked at the man in front of her. Desperate and hopelessly in love. His head was resting in his hands, his elbows pressing into his legs. Hailey laid a hand on his shoulder, “She got the text. She saw it. She just needs time Keanu.” Keanu looked at her, his brown eyes filled with sadness and desperation, “Really? She left. I shouldn’t have introduced her to my world. Maybe this isn’t meant to be…” Hailey shook her head, “It is. Trust me. It’s meant to be. Just be patient.” 

Keanu’s mind filled itself up with doubt. Maybe introducing Tilly to a world of paparazzi and fame wasn’t the best idea. He had no idea fans could be this terrible, sure he had heard stories from colleagues, from friends. But this? This was outrageous. He had started doing interviews, hoping Tilly would reach out. But with no social media to track her down, or contact her, his chances were slim. So he had done the only thing he could: contact her best friend.    
And now here he was, begging Hailey to contact her and hope she would reach out. But would she? 

Hailey’s phone buzzed and she looked at it. A smile spread across her lips as she read the text. She pointed the screen to Keanu who looked at it. 

_ ‘I need time. I had no idea the whole celebrity life would be, or could be this difficult. But I need time. And god, do I miss him.’  _

Keanu’s heart skipped a beat as he read the last sentence. Hailey smiled and dialed Tilly’s number. She handed the phone to Keanu and winked, saying: “I’ll leave you two to it.”   
The phone rang three times before a silent tear of relief rolled down his cheek, the same time a voice on the other end asked, “Hailey?”


End file.
